Abraham Mark II
by Zephyr OAD
Summary: When Laurence Parks is selected against his well to take part in Abraham, he finds himself fighting not only the bloodthirsty Chimera, but himself...


Sorry if it's short or seems rushed, probably because it was...

A screen flickered to life, illuminating the small bunker deep under the Earth's surface. This would not have been a problem had it not been two in the morning, and started beeping rapidly. I jolted up, unaware of what was going on around me. The lights came on gradually as to stop me from going blind suddenly. I sat up in my bed scratching the back of my head wondering why was I awoken when two men, both Special Forces, burst into the room in full combat gear. "ID and serial code please." I turned around so my feet lay hanging off the bed.

"I don't know what you mean? I have ID, I think, but what's a serial code?" They got irritated and snatched a ID card off of my nightstand. He read it over quickly to me so I had an idea.

"Parks, Laurence. Aged: 25." He stopped and looked me over. Laughing hysterically, I looked down myself to a great surprise. I looked no older then ten. What the hell? He shook his head, and went on. "Serial: 1232TLB6." He handed the ID to me. I took it carefully, unsure if this is what im supposed to be doing. I look over my-self in the mirror beyond yielded to me that I was definitely young. My hair was incredibly short, just longer then a buzz, and my eyes bore a odd color. My eyes were a color of what seemed to be...grey? "Come with us please. Don't worry about putting anything on clothing wise, you have nothing else besides what your wearing." I noticed a few key things about his appearance. He wore olive drab fatigues, a steel helmet with a woodland cover, a dark green vest which was covered with assorted pouches, and a gasmask which looked built into his uniform. I could not see any features of him, like eye or hair color due to that. He even wore olive drab gloves with black leather grips to cover his hands. Looked like chemical warfare gear to me now that I think of it.

The second man, who was armed with an Folsom carbine raised and motioned for me to get up. I felt small, as I'm only ten, in comparison to the heavily armed soldiers. Upon quick glace I noticed they were Rangers. Best light infantry in the entire world. Dressed in skin tight clothing, my pants only went just before my knees, and my sleeves just before my elbows. They were mainly a tan color, and were made of a stretchy fabric yet felt like cotton. I had a thick green stripe going down my sleeves and across my shoulders in the back. In the front, over my heart, it had a black chevron with a dot underneath between the legs of it. The soldiers had this on their helmet in gold. I stumbled at first, my legs refusing to want to walk right. They screamed for more sleep, but I fought the urge. Upon walking out of the room, more like a closet actually, I see other kids who look exactly like me. All were being torn out of sleep, wearing the same clothing, told to do the same thing. We were a mix of boys and girls, but more boys. We all had the same shaved haircut, even the girls, and we were all terrified. Some were crying, others fighting back, but most were like me and showed curiosity in what was happening.

I met eyes with another boy, and he showed the same expression I had. Calm. His eyes were the same shade of grey as mine. We had a lot similarities. Someone walked between us and he was gone. A voice came over the intercom. "Please funnel into the auditorium. We will explain what is happening shortly." We did as asked, and I took a seat towards the front. A man walked on stage and began talking.

"Good morning. My name is Colonel Capelli, current project leader for SRPA, and for the next few years I will be your leader. To start, you all were selected a long time ago to become the next wave of Sentinels." He did not seem to notice no one knew what he was talking about. "The process called you all to "sleep" until you were 25 years of age, however the situation has escalated. We needed to wake you 15 years earlier to begin training. By the time you are finished you will be the strongest, smartest, and most fearless warriors the United States of America will have under her power." I smiled. I liked the sound of that quite a bit. Strong, smart, and fearless. Yes, it seemed quite good in my opinion. "By order of the President and SRPA, you have now been inducted into the Abraham Mark II project." Abraham Mark II? Their were people like that before us? "I will trust your instructors to begin your training. I wish all 138 of you the best of luck." He saluted and walked off stage. Best of luck? Oh if I knew what was to come, and what horrors we would face those next years I couldn't have said it better. We needed it. We needed it very badly.


End file.
